You Saw it in my eyes
by inuyashafan005
Summary: uryuu isn't spose to know that Karii is a Quincie but what will hsppen if he finds out oneshot


**you saw it in my eyes **

A/N; sadly i do not own bleach

_Swing. Swing. Swing._

You watched intently as the cross dangling from your wrist swung back and forth, back and forth; accompanying the rhythmic tick of the classroom's clock.  
"And that is why..." The teacher's voice trailed off as you caught sight of _him_ again: his bespectacled gaze falling on lifeless pages. He perked up for a moment then turned around slowly to look back at you.  
Within an instant your eyes darted to the floor and your wrist was hidden in your hands.  
"Class dismissed!" The teacher chimed as the bell rung a few seconds later.  
"Thank god." You mumbled, picking up your books and glancing back for a moment as you hurried out the door, "Coming Uryuu?" You yelled, biting your lip nervously.  
"Um, yeah, Kurii-san. Just a minute." He folded a sheet of paper and you got one good look at it before it disappeared into his backpack.  
You couldn't help but laugh at what you saw. He was apparently designing a new Quincy outfit and, well, let's just say the concepts were a bit... off.  
"What's so funny, Kurii-san?" Uryuu had snuck up on you and was now on your side, glancing down.  
"Uh," you perked up, holding a hand slightly off of your mouth, "I just thought of the funniest joke, is all."  
"Hrm." He adjusted his glasses robotically, then began to walk without you. Apparently, he had no time to hear it.  
"W-wait up, Uryuu!" You tugged on the strap of your messenger bag then bounded after him, finally wobbling to match his pace as you caught up.  
"That was rude." You pouted your bottom lip as you half-closed your eyes.  
"You were the one that was about to leave me earlier." Uryuu said passively, making you blush lightly.  
"I--you knew I wouldn't!" You protested quietly, wiggling your head so your hair fell strategically over your cheeks.  
"Well, you caught up, didn't you?" Uryuu glanced to the side with a small smile on his face as you turned your head to look up at him. Luckily, the pink in your cheeks had subsided just enough so that someone with his eye-sight would never have been able to detect it.  
"Kurii-san, are you... blushing?" Uryuu drew back slightly as your eyes widened and you patted your face. What had you been thinking earlier? He was a spiritual archer with impeccable aim. So what if he wore glasses? His eyesight was undeniably excellent.  
"Erm, I guess I'm just a bit hot."  
"But it's only about 70 degrees..." Uryuu raised an eyebrow, adjusting his glasses again as you raised your left arm to pull back some hair, placing it behind your ear.  
"Kurii-san." Uryuu stopped moving for a bit as his eyes remained fixed on your wrist, "W-what's that?"  
"Hu-" You stopped as you glanced at your arm, which hung loosely against your head, then gasped. Whoops. It was a big no-no to raise your left arm in front of Uryuu...  
_Pesky cross._ Your mind cooed calmly as the rest of you spazzed completely.  
"AIYAH!" You shouted, wiggling your arm frantically in front of your face as you tried to figure out how to explain yourself, "Um, er, well, LOOK!" You threw down your left arm, shoving it into your messenger bag while your right arm took over, "Ichigo-kun! Rukia-chan!"  
"Eh?" Two figures far ahead stopped momentarally to turn their heads. The smaller one was the first to react, "oy, Sora. Ishida." Rukia waved cordially in your direction while Ichigo sighed, glancing up at the sky.  
"C'mon, Uryuu, let's walk home with them, eh?" You smiled as if nothing odd had just happened between the two of you, grabbing his wrist loosely as you gently pulled Uryuu forward.  
"I-well. Alright." He nodded, allowing you to lead him on. You glanced back for a moment then blushed, seeing a light rose color on Uryuu's usually pale cheeks.  
"What's the matter, Uryuu? Never held a girl's hand before?" You whispered softly, feeling a faint smirk fall across your mouth.  
"Wh-what? Of... of course I have! Besides, this isn't really hand-holding." Uryuu seemed to feel the need to retaliate against your gentle stab at his ego because the next thing you knew, you were tugged backwards. Long fingers laced through yours as the black-haired boy looked down at you with narrow eyes, "this is."  
"What's going on, guys?" The two of you hadn't been paying much attention to the distance between you and your friends because you both managed to land right in front of them in a very suspicious position.  
Hands locked in a war all their own while eyes stared into the deepest recesses of the other's.  
"Huh? Oh, nothing," Uryuu was the one to break you both apart, adjusting his glasses nervously, "just... demonstrating the art of courtship to Kurii-san."  
"What does that even mean, Uryuu." Ichigo looked at him with a confused face, eyes squinted as he leaned forward, "Are you hitting on Kurisutaru?"  
"WHAT? No! Why don't I ask why you and Rukia-chan are walking home alone together, eh? You're like a married couple!" Uryuu was getting flustered and all you could do was giggle, holding a hand in front of your mouth while your heart started to calm down.  
"TAKE THAT BACK, 4 EYES!"  
"4 EYES? THAT'S ORIGINAL!" 

"HYUH!" You sat up in bed, feeling a fluctuation in spiritual energy, "Hollow." You concluded, slipping into the nearest pair of flip-flops before leaping out your two-story window onto the nearest roof. You were wearing your hot-pink undertank from earlier that day along with matching green PJ shorts. At first glance, one could mistake you for a watermelon.  
"Left, I guess." You glanced to the side before making a sharp turn, leaping down onto the streets, making your way towards the bridge over the river. You held your right hand near your cross as you caught sight of the Hollow on the opposite bank, gathering up spiritual energy and making a bow. "Aha! Take this, you ugly little-" Before you could shoot your arrow, another one flew across the navy blue sky, piercing the Hollow in its mask. You froze.  
Uryuu was on one of the railings of the bridge. Apparently, he hadn't caught sight of you, but it was only a matter of seconds before he realized you were there.  
By unseathing your weapon, you had revealed your spiritual presence. Besides, there was no way he'd missed your almost-profanity.  
"Kurii-san?" Uryuu murmured, not bothering to turn to face you. He wanted you to come to _him_.  
Your foot slowly pressed onto the cement in front of you while your arms dropped to their respective sides. Not only was this awkward because Uryuu would now know that you had been hiding your secret from him, but it was also awkward because you were with your crush of **forever** in the empty streets of Karakura. And it was dark. VERY dark.  
Well, that was understandable, you guessed. It was at least 1 in the A.M.  
Finally, you reached the bridge and stood in the middle, positioning yourself against the railing so your could over look the river below.  
"Uryuu, I--"  
"You're a Quincy, too?" He turned his head slightly and you glanced over to him, leaning your chin on the railing. Your body was now forming an uncomfortable 90o angle.  
"Well," he'd hit the nail on the head and you blushed, hoping he wasn't angry, "yeah."  
There was a long pause, then Uryuu laughed, causing you to gasp softly, jerking your head to the side and straightening up.  
"I always knew there was something special about you. I mean, really special. Aside from all the," he gulped, "obvious things."  
"O-obvious things?" You started blushing again, then stared back down into the water that bore no reflections now, "like... what?"  
"You know. Like you're intelligence and... beauty," he mumbled the last part, adjusting his glasses once more before turning around completely.  
"L-leaving, Uryuu?"  
There was another long silence and the faint sound of footsteps. A few more moments passed and you finally got tired of waiting, twisting your head to the side to find out for yourself.  
With speed only a true Quincy could have possessed, you felt Uryuu's lips fall against yours gently, but with a hidden passion. Then, just as quickly as he had pressed his mouth against to yours, the warmth of his body disappeared.  
"From one Quincy to another." He muttered before he sped off, leaving you red in the face and whole in the heart. 


End file.
